Blondie
by infinitelypanda
Summary: A story in which Lucy stumbles herself into a date with Laxus Dreyar.


**This is my first fic, and is honestly more of an experiment than anything. I'd much rather be a Beta and help others with their stories, than try to create my own. Feel free to message me if you need a Beta!**

 **Hopefully this isn't too bad. I'm not really sure where I am going with this, I'm going to rate it M , Just because I might turn this into a lemon later.**

* * *

Lucy sighed for what was probably the millionth time, in the last hour alone. Today was just not her day she decided. Getting up from her desk, she trudged to her fridge to see if she was left anything edible by Natsu and Happy. Opening it, and peering in, she groaned. "Of course they didn't leave me anything", she thought as she closed it once again, "Just as well, I need to get out anyways."

She glanced over at her desk, empty pages sitting there, seemingly mocking her and her case of writer's block. "Stupid writers block", she mumbled to herself, as she walked to her room to grab her keys. As she started out the door, she caught her reflection in the mirror.

She was only dressed in an oversized sweater and red lacy panties with her hair up in a messy bun. "right… pants are probably a good idea". She stared for a moment and admired her reflection. "At least my ass looks nice" she thought, before she turned back towards her closet to grab a pair of black leggings. She really didn't feel like putting much effort into her look today, she had been a funk for the last week, and could just honestly not find any fucks to give about it. She had more important things on her mind, like her deadline. She had promised sorcerers weekly a new article by next week for their short story section, and nothing was coming to her. She was running out of time, she knew that. That's why she had locked herself in her house for the last two days, hoping to make herself write.

"Maybe going to the guild will help" she sighed once again. Having dawned the appropriate clothing, and double checked in the mirror to make sure she wasn't missing anything else important, she finally left her small apartment to make her way to the guild

Her mind was in a haze as she walked her normal route to the guild, along the wall of the canal, when she suddenly ran into something, or in this case someone, hard. She clamped her eyes shut, and braced for the impact of the cold water she was sure to fall into. Yup. Definitely not her day.

Only the icy touch never came, she instead felt strong arms wrap around her waist at lightning speed, as she was brought into someone's chest.

"Should probably watch where you're going blondie", said a deep voice above her.

She cringed. Only one man around here ever called her BLONDIE. "Laxus Dreyar" she blushed slightly as she pushed herself back from her place against his chest to look him in the eye. "Sorry about that, my mind was kinda in space, but you know you're blonde too…. right?"

His smirk become more lecherous as he stared down at her, "I can tell, you almost took a cold bath in the canal"

Lucy peered back at the canal, "Yeah…. Thanks for saving me", she said as she looked back at him. "You can uh… let me go now though, I'll be sure to pay more attention to where I'm going"

"Mmm... I don't think I want to, Blondie"

"Eeeehhh?", Lucy was sure her face looked comically confused, or shocked, she wasn't sure which to be.

"I think you owe me now, for saving your life and all"'

"What is it now Dreyar", She deadpanned.

"Oh, so cold Blondie." He chuckled "I want you to go on a date with me"

Lucy eyed him warily, "Why?"

This confused him, he wasn't really used to being questioned when it came to women, but he knew she was different. That's why he wanted this, he had been eyeing her for a while now. Waiting on the chance to make a move, and it finally landed in his lap. Almost literally. And so he told her such. "I've been interested in you for a while now." He said looking away for a moment, before staring down at her again. "C'mon its just a date, I won't do anything weird, I promise"

"You aren't going to be perverted are you?", she wasn't really interested in being another one of his conquests. She had her own fair share of one night stands, but she wasn't playboy… or girl she supposed. There was probably a word for it, but her brain was still fried, and couldn't come up with anything.

Another chuckle rumbled through his chest, "I can't make any promises on that Blondie, But I'll try to keep it in check. You are incredibly attractive after all; you can't really blame me".

She stared up at him for a bit trying to figure him out, which she supposed was probably a lost cause even at the best of times. Finally making up her mind, "Fine… But I swear if you do anything too weird, I will Lucy Kick you into next week". At least she'd be getting a free meal out of this, it would be nice having someone else pay for food for once.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7, you can wear what you have on", Laxus said as let her go, much to his distaste. He thought she fit rather nicely in his arms. He turned to walk off before he got a brilliant idea. He whirled back around, took her chin gently in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft, and warm he noted. He withdrew, taking her shocked face, turned to lightening and zoomed off before she could react.

Lucy stood there shocked, staring at the spot her had just vacated. She brought her hand up to her tingling lips. "What the fuck?" She mumbled to herself.

"Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all" She thought when she finally shook herself out of her stupor, and made her way to the guild once again.


End file.
